So We Meet Again
by Ztarlight
Summary: Zim may be alone on Earth, but only until an old friend searches for him to fufill some lost promises and dreams they once shared. Ch. 7 up at last.
1. Default Chapter

(Uh, hello. For those who don't know me, I am Ztarlight, for those who do, HIYA!! This is my first Zim fic [and it may be my last, depending on  
wether or not my feeble little brain can coook up another idea.] I use original characters on this fic, I don't know how many I'll actually be using at   
this point, so far only two. More to come probably. I rate this PG not for language, but because I don't think that little kids will understand this fic. I  
do not own Zim, Gir, Dib, all those guys belong to Nickelodeon. Okay, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy my story!)  
  
  
So We Meet Again  
  
Zim opened one eye and stretched the sleep out of his joints. "Oh, that was a wonderful stasis period." Zim opened his capsule and cackled when   
he looked at the calender. "Ah, Saturday. No skool, and no Dib." Zim smiled at this thought and stretched again, but this time as he reached his  
hand back, he hit something. "Huh?"  
  
Zim turned around to see what he had come in contact with. It was a picture frame, which held the photograph of two Irkens: one male and one  
female. Zim smiled softly at the sight, the two children standing together, both holding dreams of controlling the galaxy. "Miz...how I miss you. How  
we would talk for hours and plan the perfect universe to conquer." Zim sighed. "How I miss having someone to converse with who was as crazy as  
I am..."  
  
Just then Gir came running into the room and crashed into a wall. Zim groaned. "Nevermind. I guess I DO have someone crazy to converse with..."  
  
  
Back on Irk  
  
Miz sighed and leaned back in her chair at the control panel. (I hate secretary work.) she thought. Miz never understood why she wasn't chosen for  
the Great Assigning. Sure, she looked a little different, with light-blue eyes instead of the purpleish-red most other Irkens had, and she was clad in  
a purple dress rather than the more common red suit, but she still was able to master every course of the Invader Training League. She had even  
set a few records, but NO. SHE was stuck behind a computer all day, while ZIM was off conquering...something. (It's been six whole months...) she  
thought sadly.  
  
The moniter at the frone of the room began beeping. One of the other workers checked it. " Incoming transmission from...'Earth'." he said. "What's  
'Earth'?"  
  
Miz smirked. She knew that Earth had existed, and now she could prove her point. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Before she could say anything, the screen became fuzzy, and a message came through. "Hello, fellow Irkens," a voice said.  
  
The Almighty Tallers stared wide-eyed at the screen. One dropped the drink he was holding. The other was at a loss for words. "Z...Zim? You're...  
alive?!"  
  
Miz's baby-blue eyes brightened. "Zim..." she whispered.  
  
"Yes," Zim continued," and I'm doing well. But you probably expected that from me. In fact, I won't be surprised if I've secured the planet before the  
armada even gets here. Well, I've got things to take care of. This is Invader Zim, signing off." The screen went blank.  
  
Miz stared off in space for a moment, lost in thought. Suddenly she turned to the computer and did a search on Zim's ship to find the directions to  
this "Earth". At last she found what she wanted. "Aha!"  
  
She saved the files to a memory disk and held it up in victory. " I'm leaving for Earth - tonight."  
  
  
  



	2. New Student, Old Friend

  
  
  
Chapter Two - New Student, Old Friend  
  
  
"Master, what are we doing here so late at night?"  
  
"Quiet, Kir." Miz grabbed her robot in one arm and carefully crept through the vehicle holding port. "Aha! Here it is." Opening the cargo hatch to  
her ship, Miz slipped into the cockpit. "Okay, Kir. You can talk now."  
  
"Good, And you can answer my question. What ARE we doing?"   
  
" I'M leaving for Earth to find Zim. I don't know where YOU'RE going, though. You didn't have to come along."  
  
"But I wanted to. I like you."  
  
"Aw, Kir..." Miz smiled. "That's very sweet. I like you too. Okay, let's see here..." Miz overlooked the control panel. "Okay, let's go nice and slow..."  
Miz drove her ship out of the station and into space. "A little more...we're almost out of Irken tracking range..."  
  
Kir frowned. "But what if we get caught?"  
  
Miz leaned back in her seat and smiled. "We won't get caught, cuz we're out of their range!" She sat there still for a while before she grew a bit  
annoyed. "This thing is too slow. Get ready, Kir! I'm putting her into warp drive!!"  
  
"Oh, hold on masteeeerrrrrrrRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"  
  
Several weeks later they arrived on Earth and established a home base.  
  
  
On Earth  
  
Zim shuddered as he walked into skool on Monday. "What's the point of going to this 'skool' anyway? It's only the same stuff that we learned the  
day before!!" Sighing in defeat as the bell rang, Zim took his seat, ignoring the looks he got fom Dib.  
  
The door opened just then, but no one could see who it was. Miss Bitters looked into the hallway and scowled. "Oh, it's you. Well, don't just stand  
there, GET IN HERE!! Class, we have a new student..."  
  
Zim cackled under his breath. "Another slimy, dusgusting human to conquer. I wonder what this one will be like..." A shadow appeared on the floor,  
and it slowly came closer as a girl appeared...but nout just any girl. Zim took one look at her and his jaw dropped. ",,,Miz?  
  
Yes, it was Miz - in a disguise, of course. She was wearing contacts that made her eyes look like green ovals, and her black wig bobbed neatly  
above her shoulders. All in all, Zim thought, she looked kinda...pretty.  
  
Dib took one glance at Miz and jumped onto his deck, pointing and screaming. " It's another alien! Now there are two of them! Soon, ther will be  
more coming, I tell you!!!  
  
Everyone stared at Dib calmly, as if they were used to him acting like this, which was nothing shorter than the truth. He groaned. "Look at her! She  
has no ears and green skin, just like Zim!!"  
  
"Uh, Zim has a SKIN CONDITION, you moron," one of the classmates reminded Dib.  
  
Dib walked over to Miz, who was standing at the front of the room. "So, what's your explanation?!?!"  
  
Miz smiled sweetly and said, "Never use a sunless tanner."  
  
The class seemed satisfied with her answer and went back to their work. Miss Bitters frowned at Dib. "Dib, go to your seat. Wr're all doomed,  
anyhow. Doomed, doomed, doomed..."  
  
Miz was given a seat toward the back of the room. She passed by Zim's desk on the way. He looked at her, confused. Smiling, she pressed a  
piece of paper into his hand and walked to her seat.  
  
Zim stared at the crumpled wad for a while and finally decided to read it. It said, "Meet me by the tree later." Zim turned around to look at Miz but  
she was involved in her work. He turned around and read the note a few more times before asking, "What does she mean by THAT?!"  
  
  



	3. A Solemn Vow

  
  
  
Chapter Three - A Solemn Vow  
  
  
Miz waited patiently behind the tree on the playground at recess. Zim approached her nervously. "Okay, I'm here. What is it?"  
  
She sighed. "I bet you have a lot of questons for me."  
  
"I do." Zim looked around to make sure no one was listening. "First, what are you doing here?"  
  
",,,Your report came through a few weeks ago..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"...I was in the room when it came on."  
  
Zim was quiet. Miz continued. "Zim, I was really hurt when you didn't say goodbye to me after you were chosen at the Great Assigning. For six   
months, I was left in the dark wondering if you were alive, how the invasion was going,...and if you still remembered me."  
  
Zim put his hand on Miz's arm. "Miz, I looked for you, really I did, but...Conventia's a big place, and we made a promise that if we ever separated,  
we'd meet again. Goodbyes are hard, you know..."  
  
Miz thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes, they are, but...there was something else we promised each other, if not I know I promised you."  
  
Zim was curious. "Oh, really? And what's that?"  
  
"That we would always help out one another. Zim, I say this as a fellow Invader, and as a personal friend. I came here to help you."  
  
Zim cocked his head. "So you're saying that I'm too stupid to do this on my own."  
  
"What? No! Of course not! Zim..." she gazed into his eyes, "if I were assigned a planet and you were stuck doing nothing with your life, wouldn't  
you come and help me out?"  
  
Zim gazed back into her pine-green contacts. "Yeah, I probably would...I'm sorry, Miz. I'm just a little tense about this whole thing..."  
  
Across the schoolyard, Dib spotted Zim and Miz having a conversation. "Look, everyone!! There they are, the aliens, plotting their fiendish plots  
against our planet!!" he cried, pointing at them.  
  
Everyone, including Zim and Miz, turned to look at Dib. Silence hung over the yard for a few moments. Then a girl said, "They're just talkin',  
dipwad!"   
  
Zim smiled. "Maybe if you get some friends you'll learn what a conversation is!" Everybody laughed.  
  
Gaz was sitting on a bench trying to ignore the fact that her brother was making a complete idiot of himself AGAIN. A girl next to Gaz asked her,  
"How many times did your brother get dropped on his head as a baby?"  
  
Without looking up from her handheld game, Gaz answered, "I lost count after 25."  
  
This was the scene at the skool on this day. Unknown to the children, even Zim, was that they were being watched,and not by their loving teachers,  
either. No, they were being watched by a much bigger threat. A force so powerful, so awesome, it would threaten the entire cosmos and bring two  
unlikely enemies together...  
  
But we can't get there yet. I'm only on the third chapter.  
  
However, I can take you to the watcher, who was known only by Nezram, leader of the war planet Vostor, which was, coincedantally, also an   
enemy of Irk. So, when Nezram sees the planet HE was going to take over being invaded by Zim, he wasn't too thrilled. Naturally.  
  
"An IRKEN?! Oh, come on. Those stupid Irkens couldn't invade a paper bag. I wonder who it could be..."  
  
Nezram ran a search on the Irken. "Hmm...no identity available. I - wait...there are TWO of them! I've gotta stop this. Mirra!!"  
  
Nezram turned to see a copy of himself. "I am here, Master," the copy said, mimicking Nezrams voice.  
  
"Very funny, Mirra. Reveal your true form to me!" The copy shifted to a female form, about three feet high, in an elegant white gown. Her eyes were  
a sapphire-blue, in an oval shape. She had a briallant white diamond in the middle of her forehead, and her hands were similar to a human's, but  
she only had four fingers, and they resembled that of a claw. Other than that, she appeared human.  
  
"My lord, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Go down to this 'Earth' and dispose of our little Irken friends. Succeed, and there will be a great reward for you."  
  
Mirra nodded. "Right away, Master." She paused. "How should I...'dispose' of them, sire?"  
  
Nezram waved a hand. "I don't care, just do whatever it takes to get them out of my way. The Irkens are there to invade Earh, which makes them a  
threat to my domination plan! Now GO!!  
  
Mirra nodded. "Right away." She walked to the vehicle storage bay.  
  
As she headed for Earth, she wondered what her plan would be. Gathering information would be easy, with her power of replicating. Mirra's   
special power was being able to mimic a creature's form, whether living or dead. Hence her name, mirror, Mirra. Oh, well. She would plan when  
she got there. First to establish a base.  
  
Back on the skoolyard.  
  
Sighing happily, Miz wiped her eyes from Zim's joke on Dib. "Good one."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
There was an akward silence between them. Before Zim could speak, the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. "Oh, drat. I wanted to talk with you  
some more."  
  
Miz smiled. "I've got an idea. Why don't you come to my home base when skool is over? Oh, and bring your Sir, too."  
  
Zim figeted nervously. "Uh, actually, it's a...uh a Gir."  
  
Miz cocked her head. " 'Gir'? What's the 'G' stand for?"  
  
Zim was quiet as he thought. Finally he replied:  
  
"I...don't...know."  
  
Miz smiled . "Well, that's okay. I've got a 'Kir', and I don't know what the 'K' stands for."  
  
Zim shrugged. "Another one of life's mysteries. Well, we'd better get to cless before Ms. Bitters has another one of her fits."  
  
Miz nodded as she walked next to Zim. Right now, she didn't care what Ms. Bitters had to say. Zim was coming to her home base! She squealed   
with glee and hugged herself with joy. (Okay, let's not overreact now...) But she felt so...light. Like she could do anything. Then another thought hit   
her. (Does Zim feel the same?)  
  
Zim walked to class, with Miz walking at his side. He wore the same sinister expression to scare off the other students. But spite of his hard  
exterior, inside he was celebrating. (I'm going to Miz's home base! I wonder what it looks like...is it like mine, or is it more...human...? Blech! I hope  
not.) Zim quickly glanced over to his right to look at Miz. She wore that same shy smile she always had.  
  
Miz noticed that Zim was looking at her. She turned to her left, and when their eyes met, they both quickly turned away. Zim groaned inwardly. (I  
just hope that this afternoon won't be a disaster.) he thought as they entered the class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Reflections

  
  
  
Chapter Four - Reflections  
  
  
After skool, Zim waited outside for Miz. All the while, Dib watched with an evil eye from his position at the bottom of the steps. "Oh, there he is  
again. Probably waiting for his little girlfriend, so they can plan alien...plans together." Dib was struck with a thought. "Say, wait. If there are TWO  
of them now, that means my chances of capturing an alien have doubled!" Snickering loudly, Dib began to plot a way to stop Zim and the rest of  
his race.  
  
Two students standing behind him scoffed at him. "Dib, will you forget this whole 'alien' thing?" one asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied the other, "it was kinda funny at first, but now, it's just STUPID!"  
  
They started laughing. Dib twitched an eye at them. "It's not stupid! Watch him! You'll see! If we continue to let him run free, he'll enslave our planet!  
The other one, too! We must stop them now, before their powers reach their peak!"  
  
Miz stepped out of the skool and walked over to Zim. "Ready?"  
  
Zim couldn't help but to smile at her. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
They started towards the direction of Zim's base to pick up Gir. Before they got far, they were interrupted by a voice. "Wait! Stop!"  
  
Dib came running towards them. He stopped to catch his breath, then straightened to stare Miz straight in the eye. "Alright, alien girl. You're new  
here, but I see right through your act. I'm watching you, your every move, waiting for a weak link in your little plot. And when I find it, I'll prove to the   
world that I'm not crazy! So, you'd better watch your back. One slip-up, and..." Dib drew his finger across his throat.  
  
Miz stared at him calmly. "Did you forget to take your meds this morning?"  
  
Before Dib could reply, the Irken kids laughed and started walking again. After they were a good distance away, Miz turned to Zim. "You put up  
with him every day?"  
  
Zim nodded. "Every day. Every now and then, he gets 'sick', and doesn't go to skool. That's the only time I get relief...that and when I don't go to  
skool myself."  
  
"Oh..." Miz nodded. "Playing hooky?"  
  
"Hooky? What's 'hooky'?"  
  
Miz tried to explain. "It's something the humans do. They pretend to go to skool for their parents, but then they don't. It's...basically, it's staying   
home sick without being sick."  
  
Zim nodded. "Hmm...yes, I guess you could call it that...'hooky'. I prefer to call it 'being able to research in peace'."  
  
Miz dared to ask, "Do you think I could play hooky with you someday?"  
  
Zim looked her in surprise. "Uh...oh, well I uh,..."  
  
"If you don't WANT to, I'll understand..."  
  
"NO! I mean, yes, I mean..." ZIm took a deep breath, "It sounds like..." (What's that word humans use?) "It sounds like fun."  
  
  
At that moment, they had arrived at Zim's base. The robotic parents greeted him with their "Welcome home, son" routine.They wheeled away as  
Zim and Miz stepped inside.  
  
"Alright, let's make this quick. GIR!!! Get out here!!"  
  
A first, there wasn't a sound, but a whistling descent of an object soon filled the room. The object landed. SPLAT  
  
Zim jumped back in surprise. "What the heck was that?!"  
  
Miz stepped forward and examined the object. "It appears to be a taco."  
  
"A taco?! Oh, no..."  
  
At that moment a slushie fell from the ceiling and landed next to the taco. Then a high-pitched cry of glee echoed through the ears of Zim and Miz.  
"TAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gir landed on the taco, chewing happily. "Hewwo, Mashter" Gir said, face buried in his food. "Want shome?!"  
  
Zim gave Miz an apologetic smile. "Sorry. He's not always like this."  
  
Gir looked up. "Yes, I am." That's when he noticed Miz. "Hi. Who are you?"  
  
Zim introduced them. "Uh, Gir...this is my friend, Miz. She's also from Irk."  
  
Miz took over. "I'm here to aid Zim in his invasion. We were going to make plans at my home base, but we had to come here first to get you."  
  
Gir perked up. "I get to go out?!"  
  
"Yes, Gir. You do. Now get your suit."  
  
"YAY!!!" Gir ran off to retrieve his disguise.  
  
Miz smiled as she watched Gir leave. "He's so cute."  
  
Zim snorted. "Maybe, but try living with him. He IS helpful to me at times, but sometimes he gets in the wa-a-a-AAAYYYY!!" Zim, not watching his  
path, had tripped over the slushie and landed in what was left of the taco. "Why I outta---"  
  
He stopped because he heard laughter. Miz's laughter. It was discreet at first, but her airy sighs soon turned into giggles, and then she broke   
down and laughed like she never did before. Zim smiled, and before he knew it, he was laughing too.  
  
At last the laughter died down. Miz helped Zim up. "You know, It wasn't THAT funny," he said.  
  
She fell on the floor and laughed even harder. Gir came out, saw Miz, and squealed with happiness. "Friend!" he declared and gave Miz a big hug.  
  
Miz finally stood up. "I'm sorry, but you looked so cute sitting on a taco. No offense to you."  
  
"None taken." An awkward silence filed the room again. "Uh...let's get going, shall we?  
  
  
The trio left the house for Miz's home base. Up above on the roof tops, Mirra used her hearing devices and special binoculars to gain information  
from the group. "Hmm...the girl seems smarter, but the male is definately stronger..." she observed. "Alright, 'Zim'. 'Miz.' Show me where you're  
headed."  
  
  
Miz's home base was only a short walk from Zim's house. It was about the same distance from the skool that Zim's base was, only in a different  
direction. Inside, the design was nearly identical. There were a few arcitectural differences, but I'l get there later. First, Miz needed to summon  
"Kir." "Oh, Kir, I'm back!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" cried a voice, similar to GIr's, but a bit more feminine.  
  
"OK, I'm gonna go in there!" Miz walked to the doorway.  
  
"NOOOO!! Don't come in yet!!"  
  
Miz rolled her eyes. "And why not?"  
  
"It's a surprise...here I come!"  
  
Kir came jetting out of the kitchen on a flat board with wheels. "I've taken up SKATEBOARDING!!!!" With that, she crashed into the wall.  
  
Miz sighed in defeat. "Zim, meet...Kir,"  
  
Kir detatched herself from the wall. "HI!! Nice to meetcha! IIIIIIIII'm KIR!!!"  
  
Zim smiled nervously. "Right. Uh..." he looked at Miz. "Should we introduce them?" Miz nodded. "Okay. Gir, come here."  
  
Gir had taken off his suit and ran up to Kir. "Hi, I'm Gir!"  
  
"I'm Kir!" They stood there for a while.  
  
Zim cleared his throat. "Uh, Miz? We should go to your lab." He walked to the toilet.  
  
"Wait, Zim! Stop! That's NOT where my lab is!"  
  
"Huh?" Zim looked at Miz, who was pointing to an elevator. Sheepishly, Zim followed Miz into the cart.  
  
  
Gir and Kir stared at each other for a while. Finally Gir said, "Wanna watch the Scary Monkey Show?"  
  
"Okay. I've got chocolate slushies."  
  
"Okay." The two robots went to find the remote.  
  
  
Zim whistled as he entered Miz's labratory. The whole place was spotless, from the computer console to Miz's statis capsule. Zim walked around  
slowly, allowing himself to take in as much of the atmosphere as he could. "Nice place you got here."  
  
Miz stepped slowly towards him. "I try to keep it in order. Glad you like it."   
  
Zim examined the object on the nightstand next to Miz's stasis capsule. He found a photograph, identical to the one he had at his base. He looked  
at her. "Miz..." he held up the frame, "you... kept this?"  
  
Miz smiled shyly and walked to his side. "Yes," she confessed. "I...talk to it before I go to sleep. I pretend I'm..." she looked at him, "I pretend I'm  
talking with you."  
  
Zim was surprised to hear her say that. (Does she...?) He continued to stare into her baby-blue eyes. "Miz..."  
  
They were interupted by an explosion outsidde. It shook the entire house, causing Miz to fall forward. Zim caught her. "Woah! Gotcha"  
  
Blushing, Miz stood up quickly. "What was that?!"  
  
"Maybe we'd better go see." With that, the two ran outside as quickly as they could.  
  
  
There was a smoking hole in Miz's front yard. Out of the smoke came a large bird. It swooped down, grabbed Zim, and flew into Miz's base.  
  
"Zim!" Panicked, Miz tore through the yard into the house. In the living room she saw Zim...and another Zim. "What the...?"  
  
"Miz, it's me!" they both said at the same time.  
  
Zim A stepped forward. "Miz, I'M the real Zim."  
  
Zim B stepped forward. "NO! He lies. I'M the real Zim!"  
  
Gir came running into the room. "Master!!" He looked at the other Zim. "Master!!...Miz, who's my master?"  
  
"I AM!!!" they both cried.  
  
Miz whimpered. "I don't know which one is which, G---" Miz got an idea. "Hey, Zims!!" Both looked at her. "What is the name of this robot?"  
  
"Gir!" said two voices.  
  
Miz bit her lip. (Too easy...) "What about this robot?" Miz held up Kir.  
  
"OOO! OOO! Kir!!" Zim B yelled.  
  
"Master!!" Gir gave Zim B a big hug.  
  
Miz cautiously stepped forward. "Zim? Is that really you?"  
  
Zim sighed. "I can't prove it, so I'll let you decide for yourself."  
  
Miz stared into his eyes. She could see the friendship...the warmth...the love she saw in the Zim she knew so well. She smiled. "So...what shall  
we do with the imposter?"  
  
Zim A suddenly shape-shifted into amother figure - a female, wearing a long-sleeved white gown and black gloves. A diamond was in the middle   
of her forehead, and she had claw-like hands. "You won't do anything with the imposter, unless you can catch me!" She ran outside and down the   
street.  
  
Zim, Gir, Miz and Kir all chased after Mirra, which was difficult because she hopped from roof to roof. Eventually she led them to the city park, and  
at the park there are no roofs, so the chase became completely at ground level.  
  
Actually, there was ONE roof in the park - the gazebo, which Mirra immediately climbed onto as soon as she saw it. Unknown to her, was that the  
main support beam for the roof was very weak, but somehow it supported her. Standing up, she looked down upon her persuers and laughed. "You  
will NEVER be able to defeat me, for I am Mirra, the Almighty!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Zim and Miz exchanged glances. What could they do to stop her?  
  
They didn't need to answer, for while they had been chasing Mirra, Gir and Kir had been playing tag. Kir was It, and Gir had been running real fast.  
And as you can guess, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He ended up rushing right past Zim and Miz and straight into the main  
support beam for the gazebo. Gir heard something crack from above. He looked up and managed to get out of there.   
  
Mirra wasn't as lucky. She was caught under the roof of the gazebo as it fell. As soon as hte dust cleared, Miz went up to asess the situation. She  
picked up Mirra's hand and squeezed her wrist.  
  
Zim looked at Miz. "What...happened, Miz?"  
  
Miz looked at Zim, shocked. "Mirra...she's dead..."  
  
At that moment, Mirra's body was enveloped in a great white light. Everyone had to look away or else they would be blinded by the power. When  
the light faded, Miz discovered that Mirra's body had transformed into a tiny elegant hand mirror. Intrigued, Miz looked into it - and gasped. Her  
hand flew to her head. (I've got my wig on...) "Zim, I'm wearing my contacts, right?"  
  
"Huh...yeah, Why?"  
  
Miz beckoned him to come to her. "My reflection says otherwise. Look." She gave Zim the mirror. Zim saw that his reflection also showed him   
without his disguise. "My guess is that this mirror is a Mirror of Truth - it reflects a persons true nature. I wonder what it's for..."  
  
Zim put it in his back-pack storage thingy. "Let's keep it for now. It may come in handy later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Stage Hog

  
  
  
Chapter Five - Stage Hog  
  
  
Panting, Miz finally caught up with Zim. She stopped to catch her breath, and them looked at him, trying to figure out why he was running from her.  
  
But Zim spoke before she did. "Miz...are you ready?"  
  
(What is he talking about?) "Ready for what?"  
  
Before Zim could answer, he was cut off by the sound of metal being dragged across the ground. There was a ship of some sort...it resembled an  
Irken ship as far as the design went, but it couldn't be an Irken ship. The symbol wasn't an Irken symbol. The ship was grinding against the concrete  
towards Zim. Miz silently cursed at her feet to move, but they felt as if they were glued there. Miz watched in horror as the ship slammed into Zim,  
sending him into the wall behind him. Unaffected by the impact, the ship continued to fly, and a few seconds it hit Zim again, crushing him against   
the wall. Miz screamed. "Zim, noooo!" She screamed again, louder this time.  
  
Then she figured out she was dreaming.  
  
Panting heavily, Miz turned to the photograph next to her stasis pod. It was still there; the framed memory of the two Irken kids with the same wish -  
to someday prove to be worthy invaders, if not to themselves, then to each other.  
  
Miz held her head in her hands. "That dream...that stupid dream..." she looked up, teary eyed. "...What does it mean...?" Miz glanced at the clock  
to find it was 3:17 A.M. (Much too early for skool yet...) She softly stepped over to the window and glanced at the star-lit sky outside. A shooting  
star passed over her. Miz knew that wishing on shooting stars was a long-time human custom, and decided to give it a shot. Her wish was a simple  
one. "I wish..." she whispered, "I...I wish..." she cleared her throat, "I wish, "she said firmly, "that this stupid nightmare I've been having never comes   
true." She tip-toed lightly back to her pod. "After all," she smiled softly as she climbed in, " someone has to protect you, Zim." She hugged the photo.  
"And it may as well be me."  
  
  
Nezram's Mothership  
  
Nezram scowled at the sight. One of his best soldiers, now nothing but a memory. "She was caught under a falling roof, that I can understand, but...  
the reason the roof fell is what baffles me! The beam was hit by a robot! A rather STUPID robot at that..."  
  
"I doubt it could have been THAT stupid to defeat someone as great as Mirra, my lord..."  
  
"Shut up, Hamm." Nezram grumbled at the shadow in the doorway. "You have nothing to comment on this situation. You never liked Mirra that much  
anyway."  
  
"Ah, I suppose you are correct, my lord." The figure stepped foward from the shadows, revealing a rather ugly pig with a human face. He still had a  
rather hideous snout, and was dressed in a Shakespearean-type outfit. His name was Hamm, etiquette extrordinare. True, his consistant obsession  
with perfect manners drove Nezram mad at times, but at least he was never rude. Stepping gracefully on his two hind legs, Hamm approached his  
leader. "She wasn't anywhere as superior as myself or the rest of us..."  
  
"What are you trying to get at, Hamm?"  
  
"I am merely suggesting that I attampt to dispose of the troublesome Irkens...with your permission, of course, my lord."  
  
(My lord...) Nezram smiled. How nice it would be to hear that from more that his followers. "Of course, you may, Hamm. But I will warn you in advance  
to gather more information on these two. Mirra's mistake was underestimating them. Do not follow in her footsteps."  
  
"Yes, as you wish. I will be sure to report any imformation I gather to you immediately, my lord." Hamm bowed humbly and left for the vehicle storage  
bay to depart for Earth.  
  
Nezram smiled evilly. "Good." Hamm may not have exactly been a key fighter, but he was smart, Nezram would give him that. Intellegent and   
cunning, Hamm was sure to be victorious. Still... "CHEETOR!! GET IN HERE!!!!  
  
One can never be TOO careful.  
  
  
On Irk  
  
"...and the mastermind behind this ordeal in unknown. But...we are looking into this matter further as I speak." Zim's voice came through loud and  
clear on the transmisson.  
  
Almighty Tallest Red and Purple exchanged glances. He couldn't mean the...'Gir' thing, could he? "Uh, what do you mean by 'we', Zim?"  
  
A shuffling sound was heard, and then Miz's form stepped up to the moniter. "Uh...he means me, your Tallest. I'm here too."  
  
Purple cocked an eye at the screen. "...Miz, right? So THAT'S where you've dissapeared to."  
  
Miz looked down. "That's correct,...Sirs."  
  
"What did you leave for? You were the best drink mixer."  
  
Miz rolled her eyes. "I left the recipe right there...and besides, that's not what's important right now."  
  
Red glanced at them. "Mind telling us what is important?"  
  
Zim stepped forward. "Someone knows about our mission, and if they look into matters too much further, it could jepordize the entire plan, and then  
it might continue to plod into the other Invaders' business."  
  
The Tallest were silent for a moment, exchanging silent words between them. "Okay, you two," Red finally said, "We'll go into this matter in a while."  
  
Miz beamed. "Thank you, Sirs!"  
  
"Right." The transmission finished. Red turned to Purple. "Do you know why anyone would follow him?"  
  
Purple thought for a moment. "No...unless she had a good reason."  
  
"Then that would mean that Zim just might be useful for something..." Red said quietly. "Argh! What am I thinking?! Zim? USEFUL?!"  
  
Purple waved his hand to dismiss the thought. "Okay, relax. It can't be THAT bad...can it?"  
  
The Tallest exchanged silent words between them for a moment, then at the same time declared, "Nah."  
  
  
On Earth.  
  
"Oh, come ON, Zim. If you don't go, it'll look bad."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not getting caught up in another skool-oriented project...not after...'Parent-Teacher Night.' " Zim shuddered at the thought.  
  
Miz squinted an eye at him. "It's just a Halloween dance. Very simple. The kids are gonna wear costumes, drink too much punch, get sick on too many  
cupcakes---"  
  
Gir popped his head in the room. "Cupcakes?"  
  
Miz ignored him. "And then go home."  
  
Zim frowned. "Costumes...?  
  
Miz flipped a few pages in a book she was holding. "It's a custom...every Halloween, October 31st, kids dress up in costumes and collect candy from  
their neighbors. They ring the doorbell and say 'Trick or treat'."  
  
"They do WHAT?"  
  
Miz shrugged. "I don't get it, either."  
  
Zim scratched his head. "That's great, but what's a 'costume'?"  
  
"Uh..." Miz flipped through some more pages. "I think it's like a disguise, but you only wear it on Halloween."  
  
"Can you specify?"  
  
"I'll try." flip, flip, flip "Let's see here...kids dress up like robots, ghosts, mummies, and...aliens."  
  
Zim's jaw dropped. "Aliens?"  
  
Miz nodded. "Yeah, but...maybe we can use it to our advantage, if you know what I mean."  
  
Zim was still skeptical. "I still don't quite comprehend the 'dance' part. Do you mean like the ballroom dancing?"  
  
Miz laughed. "For these brats? Nah. All they do is jump up and down and scream to whatever music is played."  
  
Zim nodded slowly. "You're going, right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well, I...I was hoping we could go together. You know, sort of a confidence booster."  
  
Zim was quiet. "Okay. I'll do it. Bot where are we gonna get...'costumes'?"  
  
Miz chuckled nervously. "Well, I can only think of one place...and I don't think you're gonna like it."  
  
  
The Mall.  
  
Zim examined his surroundings with disgust. "Ugh! So...many...humans...Miz, why did you bring me here?!"  
  
"Hey, I gave you fair warning. It's either this or we risk losing the entire mission to...Dib."  
  
"AHHH!! Don't say that name!!"  
  
Miz shot Zim a weird look. "Woah, soooorry. Chill out a bit, okay? It WILL work. Look, here's the bookstore."  
  
They walked in. Zim followed Miz down the aisles of the store. "What do we need here?"  
  
"I was thinking that if we're going together, we're gonna need costumes that will go together. I'm looking for a book on famous partners in history."  
  
"Oh." There was another awkward silence between them. Miz began to skim through a few books that lined the shelves. "Hmm...what have we   
here..."  
  
Zim peered over her shoulder. "Find anything yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I'll let you know when I find something."  
  
Zim looked outside the bookstore and saw a costume shop opposite from where he was standing. "Hey, Miz, I'm gonna look over there."  
  
Miz nodded without looking up. Zim hurried over and browsed quickly. That's when he discovered what he thought was a good idea. He went back   
for Miz. "Miz, c'mere. I think I found what we're looking for."  
  
"Not now, Zim, I---"  
  
Zim rolled his eyes. There was no time for babble. "Just come on!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her onto the shop. "Look. There."  
  
Miz rubbed her arm, annoyed. "I don't know what you---oh!" She saw what Zim had found. A pair of costumes, one was a prince outfit, the other was  
a princess outfit. "I love it. It's cute."  
  
Zim nodded, grateful. "Great. Now let's just get them and get out of here."  
  
  
Outside the Mall  
  
Gir and Kir were chasing each other, Gir in his traditional dog disguise, and Kir in a calico cat dusguise. At lats, the two collapsed on the ground with  
contented sighs, exhuasted, but happy.  
  
Gir looked at Kir. "I just love Chocolate Bubblegum, don't you?"  
  
Kir mewed. "Yeah. Let's go get another."  
  
But before they could go in, Zim and Miz came out. "Alright, you two," Zim said. "We're going home."  
  
Gir put on the sad face. "But I want another Brainfreezie."  
  
"Later." Miz picked up her "cat", put it on her shoulder, and started walking . "Right now we have a mission to think about."  
  
Gir followed Zim back to the base, grumbling the entire way. "Mission, mission, mission. That's all you ever think about..."  
  
  
The Dance  
  
Dib tapped his foot impatiently. "What is taking so long?"  
  
Gaz glared at him through her hippie glasses. "Will you just forget about them for once?"  
  
Dib folded his arms and returned the glare. "NO! I can't. If I do, the entire fate of the world will be lost to an alien race....Besides, I want to see what  
they dress up as."  
  
Gaz picked up her glass and smirked at her brother. "Maybe they're dressing up as aliens." She walked away, laughing hysterically.  
  
Dib twitched. "That's not funny, Gaz!"  
  
"Yes, it is!" cried her distant voice.  
  
Dib growled under his breath. He had decided to come as something easy - an Alien Hunter. At least to him, it was easy. He recalled his earlier  
conversation with Gaz over the costumes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib walked into the hallway where Gaz was putting on her shoes. "What are you supposed to be?" he asked her.  
  
"The first video-game playing hippie." She examined her brother. "What about you?"  
  
Dib stood up proudly. "I'm going as an alien hunter."  
  
Gaz clenched her fists. "You can't even forget about the whole alien thing for two minutes, can you, Dib? You know that I, as well as the whole world,  
am really getting tired of this 'alien' ordeal. And now you'e going as yourself to a costume party. How original. Just don't expect to win any awards   
for the 'Most Original' costume. I know lots of people who will be going as freaks." With that she left for the dance, slamming the door so hard behind  
her the house shook.  
  
Dib dropped to his knees in defeat. "She just doesn't get..." he sighed. "No one gets it." He stood up. "But someday, somehow, I'll prove to the world  
that I'm not crazy...hopefully before it's too late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sighing again, Dib turned around---  
  
And screamed.  
  
By now, a lot of kids had arrived and were dressed up as various creatures. How was he going to tell which one was Zim or Miz? This was going to  
take some real careful planning.  
  
At this time, Zim and Miz were just entering the skool cafeteria where the dance was being held. Zim turned to Miz. "You remember the plan, right?"  
  
Miz nodded. "Listen to other people's conversations, and avoid Dib at all costs."  
  
Across the room, a lone figure stood, waiting. Any person there would have thought that this figure was another kid wearing a pig costume...but such  
was not the case. He was more. Much more.  
  
He was Hamm, the second officer of Nezram's group of followers known as the Supreme Quartet. And he was here with one purpose, and one purpose  
only - to remove Zim and Miz from Nezram's dominating plans in any way nesscessary...even if it ment death. However, Hamm realized with a smile,  
fufilling a purpose was hard to do on an empty stomach, and so he preceded to the snack table.  
  
The table itself was laden with chips, tuna dip, cookies, cupcakes, and tacos. And as you all probably know, wherever there are tacos, there's Gir.  
Gir was there, alright - he and Kir had secretly followed Zim and Miz to the dance, and were now holding fort under the table, every now and then  
reaching a hand out to grab whatever treat off fo the table that he could.  
  
Kir was in her kitten costume again, staring blankly at the food in front of her. "Gir, do we have to do it this way? Why can't we just go get the food off  
of the table ourselves instead of being sneaky?"  
  
Gir cocked his head. "Good idea!" Gir jumped out from his hiding spot and onto the table, where he came face to face wiht Hamm, who was delicately  
biting at a taco. Gir shook his head wildly at this action. "NONONONONO!!! You're doing it wrong!"  
  
Hamm cocked an eye at the green puppy in front of him. It seemed strangely familier, yet he couldn't place his finger on exactly where. "How am I  
doing it wrong, young pup?"  
  
Gir beamed. "Like this!" He picked up a taco and shoved it into his mouth in one bite.  
  
Hamm took a step back, slightly repulsed. "You...do that all the time?"  
  
Gir clapped his hands. "Yeah! It's fun. See?" Gir picked up a taco and shoved it into Hamm's mouth.  
  
Hamm swallowed, surprised that 'being a pig' was actually fun. He decided to try it for himself, after all, no one he knew was there to see him. He  
picked up a taco and started to eat.  
  
Gir cheered him on the entire time. "Yay! You're doing it!"  
  
Across the room, Zim was walking around cautiously, eyeing everyone suspiciously. "We need to watch out for Dib. He could be behind any one of  
these...masks, as they call them."  
  
Miz brushed some dust off of her pink gown and pointed. "Oh, you mean like over there?"  
  
"Huh?" Zim looked over to where she was pointing.   
  
At the same time, Dib noticed where the two where standing. "Ah-ha! There you are."  
  
Miz folded her arms as Dib approached them. "What do you want now, Dib?"  
  
Dib looked her dead in the eye. "Oh, you know what I want. I want to preserve the Earth in it's current state, and simultaneously become noticed for  
my efforts to prove the existence of paranormal beings."  
  
"................................whatever."  
  
"Wha---?! Why you..." Dib held up a fist. "You'll see. Someday, you'll regret that you ever heard of the planet 'Earth'."  
  
Zim squinted an eye at him. "Oh really, Dib? And what makes you so sure of that?"  
  
But before Dib could reply, he was cut of by a shrill scream, followed by a high-pitched voice crying: "HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Zim and Miz looked up. "Gir?!" they both cried at the same time.  
  
Apparently, Gir's persuasive methods had been so effective on Hamm, that he couldn't stop eating. The tiny green puppy hopped off of the snack  
table and ran away from the continually growing pig-person, screaming his head off.  
  
Zim grabbed Gir, then put his hand in front of Miz. "Hurry! Get down!" he cried.  
  
Seconds later there was an explosion. After it ended, Zim and Miz slowly stood up to analyze the situation. Gobs of taco goo covered the skool   
cafeteria, but where Hamm was, there was a book. Zim motioned for Miz to go over there with him.  
  
Miz picked it up cautiously. "What...is it?"  
  
"I don't know," Zim replied, taking the book, "but we'd better take it into our custody." He stood up. "Gir!"  
  
Gir sqeaked over to where Zim was standing. "Yes...?"  
  
"Gir, get this back to our base IMMEDIATELY, then report back here. I don't want this to get into the wrong hands...whatever it is."  
  
Miz pulled her patchwork kitten out from under the table. "Kir, you go with him."  
  
"Okie-dokie." The two little robots activated their rocket boosters and flew of into the night, laughing insanely for no good reason.  
  
Miz and Zim turned to each other, annoyed looks on their faces. "We're not going to see them for a while, are we?" Miz asked.  
  
"Nope." Zim replied.   
  
At this point, the kids had started to stand up and scream again to the music that was playing. Some were bothering the D.J., and others were puking  
in the wastebaskets. Yet, in spite of it all, Zim found a reason to smile. He turned to his partner ans offered his arm to her. "Well then...shall we dance?"  
  
Miz smiled in return and sliiped her arm through Zim's. "Let's."  
  
The two walked onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hello! This is your authoress speaking. I'm sorry that this took so long to get up. Inspiration had been avoiding me lately, and when it hit, I couldn't get  
to my computer!! Oh well. At least I finally got to update. Okay, I know that there hasn't been much of Dib in this fic, but I promise you that he plays a   
big role in the story later on. I've got a spot for Gaz too...though it's not as big. The next chapter may not be real long, as I've had a bit of difficulty  
trying to write, but that's what math class is for! I will post Ch. 6 A.S.A.P. Gotta run!)  



	6. The Speed of Time

  
  
  
So We Meet Again  
Chapter Six: The Speed of Time  
  
  
The second-hand of the clock on the wall of Ms. Bitters' room slowly ticked it's way around in it's usual clockwise pattern.  
  
/Tick...tick...tick.../  
  
Zim and Miz glanced back and forth from each other to the circle of time. It was nearly three...nearly time for the students to embark on the annual  
ritual the humans called "Thanksgiving Vacation".  
  
/Tick...tick...tick.../  
  
Dib eyed Zim and Miz suspiciouly as they exchanged silent words between them amidst the echoing vastness of the classroom, and then retreating  
thier gazes to the clock. (I wonder what they're thinking...)  
  
/Tick...tick...TICK---BBBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!/  
  
At long last, the bell rang and all Hell broke loose as the Earthen children ran from the dull school to their buses and other various transportation   
methods. Our young Irkens were no exception; they too scrambled away from this "inferior educational complex" the humans dared to call "skool"  
in a rush to escape to their bases.  
  
Today they were both going to Miz's base in hope to learn more about their most recently aquired artifact: a collection of documents called the Book  
of Lessons. Of course, they didn't know that it had a name, in the meantime they had dubbed it 'the fat green book we found'.  
  
Nice name, huh?  
  
Anyway, after hearing the usual taunts from Dib, Zim and Miz retreated to where Miz had been making her home for the past month and a half. Her  
base was styled exactly like Zim's except for one noticible difference - you didn't need to flush yourself down the toilet to get to lab.You used the   
elevator.  
  
However, there wasn't really anything scientific about the Book itself in general, so the lab wouldn't be of any need - yet.  
  
Miz sat at the kitchen table, flipping through the contents on the Book. Zim was pacing the floor, lost in thought. Gir and Kir were on the floor having  
a deep conversation on the wonders of cupcake frosting and how they could make it better.  
  
"More sugar would DEFINATELY be a plus..." Kir pointed out.  
  
"Yes, of course." Gir scribbled something down on the pad he had with a green crayon. "And wouldn't it make sense if they had more than one color  
to a package?"  
  
Kir clapped in agreement. "Yes! It would make MUCH more sense. Write that one down too!!!"  
  
While the two Sir-modeled units unleashed a fit of crayon scribble, Zim continued his endless walk in circles around the room. "Perhaps it's a sort of  
secret document."  
  
Miz flipped through a few more pages, not paying any attention to Zim. "Mm-hmm."  
  
"Or even," Zim said with an evil glint in his eye, "just maybe, it contains some sort of unlimited power that we can assess to conquer Earth with!"  
  
flip, flip, flip "Whatever you say, Z---hmm?"  
  
"A mystical power indeed." Zim smiled with sheer delight. "Just think, Miz, if we found that power and...Miz? Mi-iz?"  
  
But Miz paid him no attention. Instead she was focused on a piece of paper she had found folded inside the book. "Woah..." she said slowly.  
  
Zim approached her. "What is it?"  
  
Miz squinted her eyes at the paper, trying to decipher the message that had been encoded uopn it. "It's...I think it's a poem...of some sort."  
  
"A...poem?"  
  
"I can't say for sure. It's hard to read...Lemme get some better lighting." Miz stood up and waked to the window where the sunlight came streaming   
through. The words were a bit more clear. "It IS a poem..."  
  
Zim stood next to her. "What are you waiting for? Read it."  
  
Miz took a deep breath and let the words roll off her tongue.  
  
  
"In a world that exists, you would lose, I bet,  
If you went up against the Supreme Quartet."  
  
  
Miz gave Zim an odd look. " 'Supreme Quartet'? Who could---"  
  
"I don't know, either. Now keep reading." Zim prodded her.  
  
Miz was a bit annoyed at him for that, but continued reading anyway.  
  
  
"If somehow you challenged all four and won,  
Then your time of conquest would have soon begun.  
  
"Each Quartet was made from an object of a sort.  
You will win one when you beat each co-hort.  
  
"A mirror that reflects the the facts of one's eye,  
The Mirror of Truth is what it's known by."  
  
  
On the left side of these lines was a picture of Mirra. On the right side was a picture of an enegant silver hand mirror. Zim retrieved the mirror he had  
recobered from Mirra and compared it to the drawing. "They're the same..." he noted.  
  
Miz nodded and read the next two lines.  
  
  
"The Book of Lessons will most likely appear next,  
Records of wisdom from the best of the best."  
  
  
Again they noted the drawings. "So, then this must be from that pig-thing," Zim said. "Hamm...was his name?"  
  
Gir looked up. "Hamm? Oh, you mean my taco friend!"  
  
Miz groaned. "Yes, your taco friend." She read some more.  
  
  
"Face the third foe, don't get caught with the blues,  
You'll be running too fast after claiming the Speed Shoes."  
  
  
The "third foe" was what resembled a five-year-old kid wearing spotted pajamas. He had cat ears and a long tail. Zim smiled. "He doesn't look so tough."  
  
Miz examined the picture. "Yeah, I agree, but I'm guessing he's fast, otherwise, why would they call them the Speed Shoes?"  
  
  
"Don't be scared of the fourth, just damage his arm  
And retrieve the Lost Legacy - it will protect you from harm."  
  
  
The "fourth" was a figure wearing a black robe with the hood up. His hands were like those of a skeleton, and all you could see of the rest of his body   
were two red glowing orbs beheath his hood. The Lost Legacy was a green oval-shaped pendant on a gold chain.  
  
Miz shuddered at the image of the fourth Quartet. "Lord, he freaks me out."  
  
Zim nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but that Lost Legacy thingy sounds pretty neat!"  
  
  
"Beat Nezram, the leader, and then you shall find  
The final components - heart, soul, body, and mind.  
  
"But Nezram's second form lives, and so then you should  
Use the powers of the components and destroy him for good.  
  
"If this foe is weakened, and dies in defeat,  
The victor rules all if he finds the Complete."  
  
  
Miz blinked at the paper for a minute, then finally asked, "Who... - or WHAT - is a Nezram?"  
  
Zim took the paper from her. "What does he look like?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There's no picture."  
  
Zim examined the paper carefully. "But there's one for the Complete. And BOY does it look nice!"  
  
The sketch of the Complete depicted it as a red crown, styled to the ones kings and queens wore hundreds of years ago. It was bordered in gold, and  
it was topped with a brilliant green emerald.  
  
Miz studied the sketch. "Yes, it does, but..." she looked at Zim, "I can't get the name 'Nezram' out of my head for some reason."  
  
"Yeah," Zim agreed, "Neither can I."  
  
Miz glanced away in thought. "Why does that name ring a bell? I've never heard it before...yet...it sounds so familiar, like something I heard long ago,  
and should fear..." her voice trailed off. Suddenly she threw up her hands and laughed. "Oh, what am I talking about? It's probably just some---"  
  
She was cut off by an explosion, and then the whole base shook. Zim and Miz exchanged glances and ran toward the window. Miz screamed at what they  
saw. "Zim!! It's...it's...him! The third foe!"  
  
The cat-boy stood there grinning maliciously. " 'The third foe?' Oh, how old that makes me sound. Call me Cheetor. That's what everyone else does."  
  
Zim held out an arm to protect Miz. "What do you want with us?!"  
  
Cheetor flashed a grin. "I'm just here to remove you from my master's domination plan, Zim and Miz." He fired another laser-missle at the base.  
  
They gasped. "How does he know us?!" Zim cried as the house shook once again.  
  
After recovering from the shock, Miz stood up and placed a hand on Zim's shoulder. "Zim, cover me. I need to make a tensmission to the Tallest."  
  
Zim looked at her incredulously. "NOW?!"  
  
"Please, Zim," Miz pleaded. "The name Nezram is really bothering me for some reason. Maybe the Tallest know why."  
  
Zim took his laser-gun from out of his backpack. "Fine. Just hurry, okay?"  
  
Miz took off down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. She literally jumped onto the control unit and began to send in a transmission. At  
first it was okay, but then it was fuzzy.  
  
"My Tallest? MY TALLEST?!" No answer. "They must not be there..." Determined to get her message through, Miz downloaded a program that would   
record the message as it was being sent. "My Tallest...my home base is under attack by an unknown mercenary---OH!" Another hit. If this went on too  
much longer, Miz's base would colllapse, and her mission would be jeopardized. "I do know, however, that he is working for a warlord named Nezram...  
ACH!" Miz regained her composure quickly and finished. "If...you have anyinformation on this Nezram character, please send it through. If Nezram can  
overcome our home bases, he could learn more about teh other Invaders' plans as well, which could become the downfall of us---ALL!!" Miz fell backwards  
onto her behind and stood up quickly. "This is...Invader Miz, signing...off!"  
  
Miz ran upstairs to assist Zim in his attack against Cheetor. They managed to get Cheetor away from the base. After a flurry of shots were exchanged,  
Cheetor ran off into the city, which was slowly beginning to darken as the sun set.  
  
Breathlessly, Miz ran up to Zim. "So...what are...our stats?" she said between breaths.  
  
Zim, too, needed pause to refill his lungs. "Out of...twenty-seven shots...only...th...three hit..."  
  
"...That's not very good..."  
  
"...No,,,and now he's...running into the city."  
  
"We've got to catch him, Zim! Before he finds YOUR base!"  
  
"You're right....but it won't be easy when it's this dark."  
  
Miz stood up straight, her stamina now fully returned. "But we still have to try! Are you with me, Zimmy?" She extended her hand.  
  
Zim straightened, his energy now full. "I'm with you...as long as you'll stop calling me 'Zimmy'..."  
  
They shook hands in agreement. Donning appropriate disguises, the two young Irkens ran off to persue their attacker.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"But what I still don't get," ZIm said as they ran,"is why he didn't vaporize after one shot."  
  
Miz, who was running behind him, explained. "An old human saying is that cats have nine lives. If Cheetor lives up to that proverb..."  
  
"Then we have to land six more shots on the stupid...stupid...thing...what is he, anyway?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
They stopped at a street corner. Zim stepped into the streelight. "We've been looking for half an hour already, and we still haven't found a single trace  
of him. I wonder wh---"  
  
A sudden yellow blur streaked in front of them. At first they stood there, stunned by the speed this guy had. Then they ran after him, shooting all the way.  
After a long balttle of shooting, running, and dodging, Zim managed to shoot Cheetor squarely in his left foot. He lost his shoe in the process, bringing  
him down to half-speed.  
  
This made their mission much easier. Miz picked up the fallen shoe and ran behind Zim, who was steadily gaining on Cheeetor. "Come on, Zim!" she  
cheered. "Only five more shots. You can do it!"  
  
Eventually, he did. Cheetor's form faded into the blackness into the night, but not before shouting, "Don't think you've won, puny Irkens!!" All that was left  
of him was the sneakers that he wore.  
  
Miz picked up the other fallen shoe. "The Speed Shoes...we got 'em." She held them out to Zim. "Give em' a try."  
  
Zim was a little surprised. "Me? Why?"  
  
"Cuz...you're the strong guy who fought bravely to get them for us..." Miz replied, putting on a little of her Irken charm.  
  
It worked. Zim started to blush a little, then took the shoes from her. "Well, okay." He out them on and took a step forward.  
  
He ended up across the street. He turned around and took a step back towards Miz, who was waching with admiration.  
  
Zim smiled at her. "These things work pretty good," he informed her.  
  
Miz gave Zim a pretty smile in response. "That's great."  
  
Zim walked over and lifted her frame in his arms. "C'mon. Let's get you home."  
  
And so, after defeating yet another one of Nezram's henchmen, the two young Irkens sped of into the victorious night  
  
  



	7. Winter Majek

  
  
  
So We Meet Again  
Chapter Seven: Winter Majek  
  
  
Several weeks had passed. Now, the children of Ms. Bitters' class prepared themselves for two weeks of freedom - Christmas Vacation.  
  
It was Friday, Dec. 21st, the first day of winter. The ball rang its toll, and Miz waited patiently for Zim on the steps. Sitting a few feet away was Gaz, furiously  
pounding upon the buttons of her GameSlave as she waited for Dib. Strangely, she was having a bit of trouble.  
  
"Okay. It's jump...drop down, and ju---oh, CRUD! I died again!" Mumbling curses under her breath, Gaz jammed the 'continue' option.  
  
Curious, Miz approached and peered over Gaz's shoulder to she what she was doing. "Hey, I know this! You have to slide UNDER the camel, and then jump  
immediately after to dodge the arrows. Then you hit him with your gun!"  
  
Gaz shrugged and gave it a shot. "Wow. It works. Thanks. You're...Miz, right?"  
  
Miz smiled. "Guilty as charged. How'd you know?"  
  
"Dib," said Gaz without looking up. "He only babbles about you and Zim 24/7, so it's not like I have any choice but to listen to his senseless dribble."  
  
"I can imagine," Miz said, relieved.  
  
Dib came out of the skool then and pointed an accusing finger at Miz. "You! Get away from my sister!!" He dashed over. "You'd better not do anything to her..."  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes. "Relax, Dib. I was just talking. It's not THAT hard to see..."  
  
Dib growled. "Yeah, maybe..." he eyed Miz suspiciously. "But I still don't trust her. After all, I---"  
  
"Leave her alone, Dib!"  
  
Zim stomped over to where they were standing. Dib and Zim became deeply involved in a glaring contest before Miz pushed them apart. "Alright, you two. This  
is NOT the time OR place to be settling our differences. Besides," she elbowed Zim in the side, "we have to get going."  
  
They split off into different directions. Dib clomped his way home. He didn't feel like the bus today, so he was going to walk. Gaz had taken the bus. "Which is   
just FINE with me," Dib commented. "I make her see. I'll make ALL of them see. I'm NOT a nut. I'm just a bit more intellegent than most of the other kids.Though,  
is it really that hard to see? Green skin, no ears, CERTAINLY not human characteristics at all. I---"  
  
Dib was cut off by a gust of wind. "Gee, was the storm supposed to come in this fast?" The wind picked up, and Dib go the eerie feeling that he was being   
watched. He glanced around; all the kids had gone home by now. But then he saw something out of the corner of his eye...  
  
He sped to investigate, but when he got to the corner of the building, there was no one to be seen... no one exccept, a large gangly figure with glowing red eyes  
and boney hands. It levitated a crystal over its hand. "Dib..." it breathed in a menacing voice.  
  
Dib gasped in fear. "What do you want with me?"  
  
  
  
Zim and Miz walked slowly, side-by-side, as they approached Zim's base. Miz decided to start a conversation. "...I heard one of the kids say that it was going  
to snow today. Tell me Zim, what's 'snow'?"  
  
Zim looked up at the sky as he thought. "You know, I'm really not sure."  
  
Coincidentaly, it was at that moment the Heavens opened and tiny white crystals floated down from the sky. "Hmm...I guess that must be it," Zim observed.  
  
Miz smiled broadly. "Oh, wow...," she said, mystified, "It's so pretty..." Laughing, she held out a hand and caught a snowflake, closing her fist around it and   
shutting her eyes in content. Then she heard a sizzling sound. "Huh...?" She opened her hand and noticed it was smoking. "WAAAAAHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!  
IT BUUUUUURRRRNNNNNNNSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" She ran around screaming her lungs off and retreated to under the roof of Zim's porch. There she rapidly  
shook her hand and blew on it, trying to ease her wound.   
  
"Yeah, it's cold, too," Zim observed from the middle of the yard.  
  
Miz looked over at him. "Hey, how come YOU'RE not getting affected by this stuff?"  
  
Zim smiled smugly. "You see, I have discovered this 'snow' is a condensed form of water, something I know a barrier against." He opened the door. "Come   
inside, Miz, and I will show you the wonders that paste can do for an Irken."  
  
  
  
"...This is...Invader Miz, signing...off!" The screen in the MASSIVE went black.  
  
Red shook his head in confusion. "I still don't know why she wanted to help Zim...must be something the short people have in common."  
  
Purple just nodded. "Mmm..."  
  
Red cocked his head. "What's with you? You're not worried about them, are you?"  
  
"Well...yes and no..."  
  
"......................explain, please."  
  
"Well, here the thing." Purple took a deep breath. "This 'Nezram' that Miz was talking about..."  
  
"Mmm-hmm..."  
  
"It's a known fact that he's...well, not a nice guy, to say the least.  
  
"Okay...and his concern to us is?"  
  
"He's the leader of our rival planet, Vostor."  
  
Red choked on whatever he was drinking. "Vostor? Oh, great..."  
  
Purple nodded. "Not only that, but if either Zim or Miz are taken captive by him, Mission: Impending Doom II could fail as well."  
  
Red groaned. "Great. That means we gotta help him."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"All WE have to do is find Nezram's ship and blow it to smithereens. Mission: Impending Doom II is saved, and Zim is still out of out our antennae."  
  
Red nodded. "Good, good. I know how he can do it, too." He stood up and punched a fist in the air. "LASERS!!"  
  
Purple rolled his eyes. "Is that ALL you can think about? We gotta blind him with the smokescreens!!"  
  
"No way. People love the lasers."  
  
"Smokescreens are better."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are NOT."  
  
"Are TOO."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are NOT!"  
  
"Are TOO!"  
  
"ARE NOT!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!"  
  
This goes on for a while. [Anyone else besides me getting a feeling of deja vu?]  
  
  
  
"Oh, yuck."  
  
"Just shut up and apply it."  
  
"You sure it will work?"   
  
"Positive. Now DO IT!"  
  
"Sheesh. Alright." Miz scooped up some glue with her fingers. She smeared it on over her clothes. "Eww...God, Zim, how do you do this everyday?"  
  
"I don't do this EVERY day," he said, helping her apply it, "just when it wears off."  
  
"And when is that?"  
  
"Every OTHER day."  
  
"Goody." Changing the subject, Miz said, "You know, I've been thinking...I wonder how a poem ABOUT the Book of Lessons ended up INSIDE it...?"  
  
"If you ask me," replied Zim, putting the lid back on, "Hamm probably ate it."  
  
Miz giggled. "Good theory." The paste began to dry. "Hey. It doesn't show up anymore!" she said, grateful that her dress was no longer covered in gobs of  
white goo. "Now, I wonder what Kir and Gir could be up to...?"  
  
There was a sudden crash in the kitchen. Upon investigation, the two aliens discovered their Sir-modeled units - as well as Zim's kitchen - COVERED in some   
kind of brown, powdery substance.  
  
Kir shook herself off. "Hmm...maybe we SHOULD'VE used a bowl...what do YOU think, Gir?"  
  
Gir squinched up his eyes in thought. "Uh...I think...we should add the milk next!"  
  
"Okay." Kir retieved the milk. Gir poured it into a squirtgun, and then preceded to spray it all over the room.  
  
"No, GIR!!!" Zim tackled him to the ground and the two wrestled for control of the mega-soaker, Zim eventually winning. "What ARE you two trying to do in here  
anyway?"  
  
Gir held up an extremely slashed-up box of cake mix. "We're makin' cupcakes," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Before Zim could say anything more, the picture on the wall began to blink. "Zim! A transmission!" Miz exclaimed.  
  
The two dashed into the living room and stood in front of the screen. They leaned over. "My Tallest..." they said in unison.  
  
They were answered with a snide laughing. Both looked up in confusion. The Tallest were there all right, snickering beyond belief.  
  
Zim stood up normally. "Uhm... is there something that amuses you, my Tallest?"  
  
Red's laughter died down. "Ohh... just you, Zim."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. You and your easy manipulation." He turned to Purple. "I still can't believe he believed us!"  
  
Miz glanced at Zim with concern, then back at the screen. (They're not gonna...are they?) "...My Tallest, would you kindly explain?"  
  
"Well, you already know..." Purple mused, "but HE doesn't. Heh. Well Zim, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Uh...sure..."  
  
"Did you honestly think we would send you on a real mission?"  
  
"...huh?!" Zim stood there in total shock.  
  
"Oh, and Miz..."  
  
"...uh...y-yes, my Tallest...?  
  
Purple cracked up and fell on the floor. Red stepped up to the screen. "We found out more on 'Nezram'. He's apparantly a rather large nemisis to the Irken  
empire..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"We're gonna let YOU take care of him. Bye now." The wall went black, and faded into the monkey picture.  
  
Miz dropped her jaw in shock. (They told him...) she thought, dismayed, (They actually told him...I mean, I knew they would eventually, but... I had always thought  
that they'd be a bit... nicer about it.) She shot a worried look at Zim, who stood staring at the wall. Slowly, she walked over to him. "Z...Zim? A-are you okay?"  
  
Zim said nothing for a long time. "So..." he finally spoke. "It IS true..."  
  
Miz placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "...I'm sorry..."  
  
Suddenly, he turned and pointed an accusing fnger at Miz. "You knew about this, didn't you?!"  
  
Miz took a step backwards. "Y-yeah, so?" she said nervously. "Why would you care what I know or don't know?"  
  
"You kept the truth hidden from me..."  
  
"YOU never asked me about that... and besides, I didn't want to hurt you..."  
  
"And you lied anyway!"  
  
Miz fumbled for words. "I came here to help you out!"  
  
"Some help."  
  
That was the final straw. Miz clenched an angry fist. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? Still the same arrogant JERK you were the day you were banished.  
And to think, I actually HOPED for you. I wished you luck, and this is how you thank me?! I had heard of earth, but all I had were theories. Then when I got your  
first transmission, I decided to come here and see how you were. Why? Because I cared." Miz's eyes began to well up. "What a MISTAKE that was."  
  
Zim was no longer angered. "What...kind do theories did you have?"  
  
Miz pulled a large book from her backpack. "Why don't you SEE for your...SELF!!" She threw the book at Zim with all her might.  
  
He staggered backwards at the impact. "Wh-what's...this?" he asked when he recovered.  
  
Miz stood with her hands firmly on her hips. "It's a mission log of my time and observations of the Earthen life. Humans call it a 'diary'."  
  
Zim looked at her. "Why are you giving me this?"  
  
Miz appeared to soften for a moment, then stiffened. "I already TOLD you why. I made promise, and I intend to keep it." She turned to the door. "KIR!!"  
  
Kir ran out. "Yes?"  
  
"We're leaving. Get your disguise."  
  
Kir obeyed. "Are we gonna come back?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Miz looked at the floor, avoiding Zim's gaze. "I...don't know." With that, she turned on her heel and left.  
  
Zim winced at the sound of the door slamming.  
  
It was the lonliest thing he had ever heard.  
  
  
  
The snow had been coming down hard over the past few hours. Miz struggled to trudge through the layers and layers, which came up to her knees. It had grown  
noticibly colder since she had left skool that day. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her tighter, wishing she had remembered to bring a coat with her  
that day.  
  
(What have I done?) she though as she marched through the snow. (Did...did I really say that to him?)  
  
Kir followed behind Miz, the tips of her cat ears barely reaching over the top of the banks. "Master, what are we leaving for?"  
  
Miz winced as the winds picked up. "We need...to return home...for a while. I said some...stupid things to...Zim and...need to think them...over..." she shouted  
over the gusts.  
  
"Oh................okay..." (I guess.)  
  
Miz grunted and took another step. The skool had come into view...hardly. (Halfway there) Miz thought, trying to stay positive. It wasn't easy for her, though. The  
paste was begining to wear off due to overexposure to the snow, which melted instantly against her warm skin. She screamed lightly with each movement, the  
ice stinging her face, and the melted crystals seeping into her body. After not too much longer, she could march no farther...  
  
And collapsed into a heap on the landscape before her.  
  
  
  
"What was I thinking?"  
  
Zim paced back and forth in front of the T.V. "It wasn't HER fault...yet I let her think that..."  
  
Gir shifted his head back and forth, trying to get a good look at the screen. "Master, you're blocking my view."  
  
"Quiet, Gir. I'm thinking."  
  
There was a sudden thud! from the door, indicating a visitor. Gir happily jumped off the couch to answer the door. "Cooooooming!!" he called.  
  
Gir opened the door slowly, glanced out onto the porch, and started screaming. "KITTY!! KIIIIITTYYYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
Zim walked out. "What are you - KIR?! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!"  
  
Kir shook off her wet kitten-suit. "It's my mistress. She said something about talking stupid to you, and then fell down. I couldn't wake her up, so I came here."  
  
Zim froze. "No..." He slammed a fist on the wall. "What the HELL was I thinking?! Gir, we're going out." Zim retrieved a snow jacket. "Kir, lead the way!"  
  
Kir dashed outside to where she last saw Miz. It wasn't too hard to see, as Miz had dug a path when she tried to get home. Strangely, when the path ended,  
Miz was nowhere to be found.  
  
Zim began to worry. "Miz? Where are you?" He shouted over the blasting winds. "Can you hear me?!"  
  
There was a rumbling sound, and the next thing ZIm knew, he was tied up to a pole with a vine. He struggled to break free. "Who is doing this?"  
  
"Oh, just me."  
  
"What the---DIB?!" Zim did a double take. "B-b-but this can't be! Humans can't use magic; it's physically impossible!!"  
  
A dark figure appeared next to Dib. "You're right, Irken, but I'm not human."  
  
Zim widened his eyes with fear and recognition. "You...you're...the fourth!"  
  
"Correct again! But you may address me as 'Majek'."  
  
"I don't understand. WHY are you working for Dib?"  
  
"Here's the thing, Zim," Dib explained, "We made a deal; if I bring him to you, he'll let me take you two to the autopsy table!"  
  
" 'Two'?" It was then that Zim realized that about twenty feet away from him was another pole, which Miz's lifeless form dangled from. Zim thought fast. How was  
he gonna escape from here? (What was it that Miz said about the Fourth Quartet?) He struggled furiously to remember. " 'Don't be scared of the fourth, just---'  
That's it! GIR, ATTACK!!"  
  
Gir, who hadn't been paying much attantion up to this point, snapped into his red-mode underneath his dog suit and charged at Dib. Upon impact, Dib was sent  
flying backwards into the snow. Gir stumbled around dizzily for a moment, then focused blurrily on Majek's arm, which did not appear to him as an arm, but as...  
  
"Oh, GOODY!!! I LUV DEVIL DOGS!!!!"  
  
Gir leapt forward and bit down as hard as he could, then immediately hopped down and started gagging. "Whoo! I think it's stale..."  
  
Majek's arms, however, were extremely sensitive even to the slightest touch, and after being bitten by Gir's metal fangs, he had been parlyzed, and was losing  
vitality quickly. His form faded into his crystal, which shifted its shape and landed with a soft thump in the snow. The poles melted away, gently releasing their  
captives.  
  
Dib stood up and groaned. "Fine. You may have won THIS time, ZIM," he huffed, "But I'll return for you and your little girlfriend. Just you wait!" He dashed off the  
best he could throught the rising banks.  
  
Zim had half a mind to follow him, but then he remembered that Miz still lay there unconcious. "I'll get him later," he decided. "Right now I've got more important  
things to take care of." He stood over her sleeping body.  
  
She had lost a tremendous amount of color; her fine olive skin now reduced to a much less vibrant tone than before. The middle of her face was bright red, as  
her nose would be had she had one, and in the intense conditions, Zim couldn't tell if she was breathing.  
  
"All I can do now is hope...Gir! Kir!"  
  
They assambled. "Yes?"  
  
"Activate your jet-packs, and take us to my home base."  
  
"Yes!" They picked up the two Irkens and sped off, with Zim remembering at the last minute to grab the sparkling object that sat where Majek once stood...  
  
  
  
Zim placed Miz on the couch. (Now that she's safe and dry,) he realized, (she needs to get out of those wet clothes...but) ZIm tried to figure out how he was   
going to do this. He couldn't just undress her! Every now and then he would reach out, but he was too modest to do that. "I...uh...oh, geez. Uhm,...Kir?"  
  
Thank God that SHE was around.  
  
Humming a little tune, Kir came in the room. "Can I help yooooou?"  
  
"Uh, yeah actually." Zim held out a pair of pajamas. "Could you, uh..."  
  
Kir closed her lavender eyes and smiled. "No problem." She took hold of Miz and dragged her into another room, singing under her breath. Minutes later she  
returned, Miz in one arm, her wet uniform in the other. "All done. Where do you want her?"  
  
"The couch, please."  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy..." she said in a very Gir-like way.  
  
Zim groaned in frustration. The last thing he needed was TWO Girs! "Uh, thank you. Now go...play, or something..."  
  
"Buh-byyyyeeee!!" She happily skipped off.  
  
Zim shook his head and went to finish perparing Miz's bed.  
  
  
Several hours passed. Miz had not yet awoken, but Zim took faith in watching her chest rise and fall, a sign that she was at least breathing. He checked her  
pulse every-so-often... normal for Irken standards. He soon grew weary, and needed to sleep. But he couldn't leave Miz alone...  
  
Sighing heavily, Zim curled up at the other end of the couch. He was so close to slumber when he felt a stirring.  
  
Miz was waking up. She moaned softly as she tried to figure out what had happened to her. She remembered an argument, then she...she ran away, and then  
she could faintly hear a voice...  
  
Calling her name...  
  
Asking if it heard her...  
  
(I...I hear it. I...) "Z...Zim...?" she barely managed to whisper.  
  
Zim bolted upright. "What is it, Miz?" He groped for her hand in the darkness. "I'm right...here"  
  
"...I'm sorry,...Zim..."  
  
"It's okay. You didn't mean it."  
  
"How could I mean it? I just...didn't want to see you feelings hurt, that's all..."  
  
Zim pulled her a little closer. "Speaking of hurt, are you alright?"  
  
"Hmm..." Miz flexed around a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay, but I think I need another paste coating."  
  
They started to laugh at their own personal joke before Gir yelled from another room, "Keep it down in there! The Scary Monkey Show re-runs are on."  
  
Miz blushed lightly, grateful that Zim couldn't see her. "...sorry..."  
  
Zim glanced at the digital clock across the room, which read 10:07 P.M. "It's getting really late...maybe you and Kir should stay here tonight."  
  
Miz stared at his outline in the dark. "That's okay with you?"  
  
"No reason to have you freeze. Speaking of freeze," he said, placing an arm around her sholder, "Is it me, or is it cold in here?"  
  
Miz could feel her cheeks growing warm. It was an odd feeling to be in his arms - sort of - but she liked it. "...Maybe...just a little..." she said, inching closer.  
  
Outside, the snowflakes continued to dance in the air.  
  



End file.
